E27VOXA: Super Bundles of Joy
Characters * Superman * Damian Wayne * Dr. Midnight * Lois Lane-Kent * "Hooty" Location * Watchtower, Earth's Orbit * February 1st 2017, 0111 Local Time VOX Archive * Damian Wayne: Nervous? * Superman: Yeah... My wife's on the other side of that wall giving birth to a half-alien child in a room that is hermetically sealed and sound-proof. * Damian Wayne: And you find that unsettling because you can't eavesdrop? I understand that. Very well, Kryptonian... I will give you my sympathy. * Superman: Oh, wow... I feel bad now that I didn't get you anything... chuckle Wait, is your phone sync'd to the Watchtower's media files? * Damian Wayne: Yes... Why? * Superman: of air Very well... I'll give you the greatest gift of all. muffled rock music * Damian Wayne: What is this I am listening to? * Superman: Just be quiet and listen to it. It's- * Damian Wayne: Garbage. paused, headphones clattering on metallic surface * Superman: Hey, that's my favorite song! You didn't even give it a chance- * Damian Wayne: Land of Confusion. Recorded by Genesis in 1986, I believe. * Superman: Oh, so you have heard of it. Excellent! Did you know that Phil Collins was the- * Damian Wayne: Lead singer and drummer of Genesis? Yes. I also know that Disturbed's 2006 cover is the superior version. * Superman: No, no, no! Phil Collins is the best... Seriously, you don't get much better art than that which is made by Phil. * Damian Wayne: I thought Kryptonians had super-hearing... Ask Midnight to check your's before you leave. * Superman: You're a lot like your father... and I don't mean that as a compliment. * Dr. Midnight: whooshes open, baby cries, footsteps Superman... * Superman: Doctor, is... is she- * Dr. Midnight: Now, now... Lois is fine. The delivery went much smoother than the last two, especially impressive as this was twins. You can see th- * Superman: Wait a minute... Doc, did you say twins? * Hooty: Affirmative, whirring It appears Kryptonian children can undergo mitosis at a stage much later than human children. Prior scans had fail- * Superman: We have twins?! * Lois Lane: chuckle shout: Yes, Smallville! That's what the doc said! chuckle Now get in here and help me name these cuties. Trivia and Notes * Birth of Superman and Lois' twins Carol and Jane. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Jon Kent 1. * This VOX Box used to be part of Oracle Files: Clark Kent 3, but it has a few changes: ** In the original VOX Box Damian appeared with a bandage in the head, after his confrontation with Heretic (that was the reason he was in the Watchtower infirmary). ** As the original VOX Box takes place pre-reboot, this was the birth of Clark and Lois' first babies (Jon and Laura). Now Dr. Midnight mentions that this is Lois' third delivery. Links and References * E27VOXA: Super Bundles of Joy Category:E27VOXA Category:VOX Box Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Damian Wayne/Appearances Category:Charles McNider/Appearances Category:Lois Lane/Appearances Category:Hooty/Appearances Category:House of El/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Watchtower/Appearances